Ken Shippai
Ken Shippai (県失敗 / けんしっぱい) is a voicebank for the UTAU program. History TBA (I have to rewrite this for the 100th time) Concept While Ken has a basic personality given to her by her creator, it is not "canon" information. She may be depicted in any way as long as it follows the UTAU software terms of use. Ken is mostly a very curious person who tends to not think that much. She is very outgoing and full of life when she is with her close friends. She finds things that aren't usually that funny, pretty funny. At times, she can be very competitive, impulsive, and rude. Besides that, she can't cook and usually falls over flat surfaces. That's basically it. *Item - Pepsi (can/bottle/etc.) - inspired by her creator's love for Pepsi *Likes - Pepsi, peppermint, going to the theatre, ice-skating, painting, shoes, dresses, going on walks, video games, and iced tea *Dislikes - relish, burnt popcorn, rejection, sweating/hotrooms, tyrants, bugs, rodents, and hot beverages Etymology *Shippai (失敗) - a very common noun in Japan, meaning "failure, mistake". *Ken (県) - a common male first name in Japan, meaning "prefecture". In English, the name means "born of fire or handsome; healthy and strong". Appearance *Hair color - Appears differently in every artwork of her. Her official hair colour is an iris purple; sometimes it is drawn as a deep navy blue colour. *Headgear - A traditional mid-height tiara with pearls and crystals. Thin black squared glasses. *Eye color - A mix of cobalt blue and yale blue. *Outfit - A one-shouldered 'sweetheart' dress that is mid-length with a navy blue base. The dress is covered with faint stars/sparkles to represent a galaxy. Thigh-high silk socks, latent transparency with a light blue trim. Lapis Lazuli coloured court shoes (or just dress shoes with a light heel). Relations *Haruka Shippai - Genderbend achieved with g+14 flag. Ken's brother. *Ryoma Shippai - Ken's mother. *Daisuke Shippai - Ken's father. *Odaya Shippai - Ken's sister. *Eruko Shippai - Ken's brother. *lul Shippai - Ken's family member?? *Mamo Rue - love interest *Tsubasa Arugo - best friend *Kayaku Ratimaru - ex-boyfriend, good friend *Hisaki Kobayashi - good friend *Mava - good friend *Makoto Naishi - little brother figure *Kotaiho Kai - 'flirtationship' Product Information 4PERIβ - Recorded with Blue Yeti - G3, A3, C4, E4, Soft (D4), & Vocal Fry (only on vowels) - Rendered .frqs - 7 mora VCV (4 pitches & extras) CERULEAN - Recorded with Logitech H110 - G3, A3, C4, D4, G4, LOUD (C#5), A3 Soft, Falsetto, & Vocal Fry - Rendered .frqs - 7 mora VCV (5 pitches & extras) CV - Recorded with Blue Yeti - D4 - Rendered .frqs - Romaji CV Reclist (with vowel VCVs) VCV D4 - Recorded with Logitech H110 - D4 (monopitch, ripped from CERULEAN) - Rendered .frqs - 7 mora VCV English - Recorded with Logitech H110 - F4 (for the most part) - Rendered .frqs - Cz VCCV Reclist Citations/References *https://lasaillax.weebly.com/ *http://utau.wikidot.com/utau:ken-shippai *https://vocadb.net/Ar/51791 This article is written and certified true and correct by the author of the character. The details seen here may be subject to change without prior notice. Category:Female UTAUloid Category:Purple hair Category:UTAUs with VCV voicebanks Category:UTAUs with CV voicebanks Category:English-speaking UTAUs Category:North America Category:Voicebanks from the USA Category:Kana encoded UTAUloids Category:MEMEroid